gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuego Importing
Welcome to our Page people! C'mon in! The FI Fuego Imports is a company made by some people to bring in items of nessecity to Padres Del Fuego, England, Port Royal and other guilds, islands & Countries. Normal items will include: *Cotton(Bedding) *Grog(Water) *Wheat, Spices(Food) *Rum, Cola *Bread *Wood And more. Items of a magical nature specially carried on EITC ships include: *Wand Cores(Unicorn fur, Dragon heart string, phionex feather,etc:) *Wand wood(Holly, Elder, etc., other trees) *Tonics, Potions and so on. Cursed and blessed items on skeleton ships are special cases(see below,Orders) We also bring in money to support whoever needs us. We do NOT serve guilds/people who wish us to lend our armada ships to them or take their side and only give them supplies for a war/war preparations. We bring in our goods from EITC: *Corvettes *Sea Vipers *Sentinels and Navy: *Panthers *Ferrets *Bulwarks We only do flagship Corvette's and Sentinels. We NEVER take in Royal chests on a trade event, only Treasure chests and Cargo Crates. We do not need those gold pieces(Loot Pouches, Chests etc. are fine). We DO however bring in Royals on Expeditions and Frenzies(Below) OUR MOTTO:"We're here to help." The BRANCHES We have officially two branches. There is the ARMADA FIGHTER branch and the OFFICE branch, each extremely important. Security is taken care of by the workers. Both offices are a little too taken up of volunteers, so commited workers are needed. If you want to join, simply leave a comment in the comments below, and if you are accepted, sign your name in wherever you were accepted into. You MAY join both offices if you would like. We are considering adding a possible third office, so if you like neither, keep your eyes open! Armada Fighters Jay Brightsun, Founder. Edgar Wildrat, Founder. Chris Goldhound, VO(Volunteer) Will,VO Charlotte Darkcrash, Davy Warskull Nicholas Flamberge Jarod Simon Redskull Simon Redskull Office Workers Edgar Wildrat: Lister(Writes down what came in and puts it in record) Chris Goldhound,VO, in charge of Treasurey, Jay Brightsun, Storage(Drops off goods at outpost) Will,storage Davy Warskull, Storage Nicholas Flamberge, Deliverer(Deliverers special case stuff to individual clients) Charlotte Darkcrash,Deliverer Jarod, Deliverer NPC Workers We sometimes have some Dockworkers at Padres Del Fuego, Cuba and Port Royal stack boxes and put goods in boxes, and load them onto ships. We don't use them that much since Stowaways are a common problem. They usually ship non-magical items and do the regular- *Bedding *Wheat *Rum *Water And so on! The ARMADA Currentely, only NINE SHIPS are in the armada( Not counting V.O ships). To put your ship in the armada, simply join and your ship will become apart of the armada, and it can be used if you would like it to, and you may list it below. The armada is used for trade expeditions, trade frenzies(Both listed below) and trade events. The ARMADA LEADER is the Blue Star, which leads most events, but not all. Ships #''The Storm Titan'' #''The Blue Star'' #''The Buccaneer Queen'' #''The Dark Excecutioner'' #''The Dark Excecutioner(Same Name, different person)'' #''Midnight King'' #''Sea Guardian'' #''Golden Swan'' #''Lightning Maelstrom'' The EITCSI supplies us with ships as well! Armada Expeditions and Frenzies An ARMADA EXPEDITION is the largest even the company holds. It is when the entire armada comes out, volunteer ship or not, and goes on a massive trade journey to recive goods from ships. A TRADE FRENZY is when a SINGLE ship comes out(Often the flagship) and goes on a massive sinking of the ships to get lots of supplies to make multiple runs to our outposts. Trade Outposts Trade outposts are where we drop off goods for our guild and store goods for other people for later. Our home servers are Cortevos, Monada and Exuma. Main Outposts *Rumrunners Isle(Only Exuma): Rum Cellar, drink *Kings Run, Tree Grove, House Supplies(Only Monada)Bedding, etc. *Wildwoods, Cabin(Only Cortevos):Magic Supplies. *Tortuga town, midtown(Only Monada) Food *Thieves Den(Only Cortevos):Clothes, bedding, special orders(Dangerous stuff) The goods can only be accessed by one of the company. If one of the company steals supplies and runs, they will be out of the company, but they can be reinstated if they have changed. NPC security includes: Wildwoods: Cadets, Guards Thieves den: Marines, EITC Thugs, Claude D'Arcis, guards, Cadets,Seargents Kings Run: To the entrance, there is a large unit of Cadets guarding the Fort and Mansion as well as the post. Tortuga Town, Midtown camp: [''''CLASSIFIED']' Rumrunner's Isle Post: Secret location, which is undoubtly '['CLASSIFIED']' In parternership with the EITCSI, we have built a new trade area in Kingshead so that they can have easy access to the goods they have requested. Kingshead Shipping Post Veterans, Officers, Grunts, Mercenaries, Hired guns, Sergeants Punishments We do not at all like to give out punishments, but if they are serious crimes we must. *Stealing:(Money, Supplies) dischargement, but able to reinstate after a week(Or more, depending on the seriousness) *Firing at too heavy ships on company time:(Or known royal givers) Does not participate in armada events anymore for a week.'THIS DOES NOT APPLY WHEN WE ARE ON A EXPEDITION,' '''OR IF IT IS AN ACCIDENT.' *Desertion:Not able to reinstate(Hey, we can't punish them when they are gone!) Doesn't apply if a person tells someone they are resigning, for if they change their mind after that they can reinstate. *Bullying:Given three warnings, and if they continue to cyber bully we will discharge them entirely, and we may report them to a game moderator. This is the most serious offense you can make. Alliances We are currentely allied with both: *The Royal Navy of John Breasly *The Fishing! Guild *East India Trading Co. Shipping Industry *Daggerpaine Industries The Royal navy helps supply additional security, as we trade to the english colonies in return. We are also allied with the Fishing! company and we both trade fish and food. Now, we are allied with the EITCSI so we can have their excellent ships, while we get them good supplies! We help Daggerpaine industries with getting supplies and doing orders, and some of us are apart of it. They help us with the company in return! This section will be edited when we make alliances, so keep an eye out! We are considering an alliance with the Liberty Rebels! Template Template Done! Here it is: If you work at the Company use the code: Special thanks to Edgar Wildrat and Tama63 for making it!XD Joining Requirements #A SHIP #Able to follow orders(Unless you are being bullied) #You can't bully, cyber bully, etc. #Have a sabre, cutlass, gun, and (Optional) expierence in magic(Voodoo doll, staff, potions) #You may be EITC, but keep in mind this is not an EITC only company, and pirates may join as well.(As long as the don't steal) Orders To get supplies from the rest of the world, put what supplies you need on this list and where we can get them to you and your guild. We have four levels of security sending. #Rank One: Swift ~ Sent by Light Sloops and Light Galleons and Light Frigates #Rank two: Express ~ Sent by Frigates, Galleons and Light Frigates #Rank Three: Emergency ~ Sent by Sloops and Frigates and War Sloops #Rank Three: Secret/and or utmost importance ~ War Frigates, War Galleons, War Sloops The work is free unless you have something special you need(Then it is 100 gold pieces). If you do, put down what ship it will be on(In Special cases, we can go on undead ships, but not in normal cases) and what it is and where we get them to you and your guild. ''The List'' (Write below) Captain Robert: 2000 Cases of Rum, 10000 building supplies by Tuesday. EXPRESS. SEND FRIGATE ESCORT. Location: Kingshead ________________________________________________________________________________________ King George II: 200 barrels of tea, 20 kilos of crumpets 1,000 tables by Monday, May 30 SWIFT. LIGHT GALLEONS Location: Port Tariff __________________________________________________________________________________________ Captain Robert: Silk. By Tuesday LATE COMMENT!!! .' EXPRESS. '''USE SLOOPS TO COLLECT MERCHANDISE. '''LIGHT SLOOP ESCORTS NEEDED'. Location: Kingshead ________________________________________________________________________________________ Captain Robert:300 Barrels. Twenty bottles cases of well - brewed rum. 100 tables. DATE NOT NOTED!!! EXPRESS. USE BLUE STAR TO COLLECT MERCHANDISE. SLOOP ESCORT. Location: Port Newcastle ________________________________________________________________________________________ The Sailor: Rum, cheat cards and tonics. THURSDAY, JUNE 9TH. SWIFT. Only a simple light sloop would suffice. Location: Tortuga ________________________________________________________________________________________ Captain Robert: 200 Barrels of rum and 300 Flowers. THURSDAY, JULY 6th. Location: Padres Del Fuego Category:POTCO Category:The Light Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Groups